


Don't Make it Bad

by deadpai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Dean, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, nerdy cas, omfg tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpai/pseuds/deadpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy who really likes the Beatles and a boy who really likes Led Zeppelin meet and instantly really like each other, but is their more to their connection than just the physical?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make it Bad

Auto Shop.  Not really Castiel Milton's forte, but nevertheless, it was a part of the tour of the High School, so here they are.  There was only one thing about Auto Shop that Castiel knew, and it was the only reason he agreed to help his sister with the tour. 

 

"...and here is where the Auto Shop classes are held.  Right this way, everyone."  Anna Milton directed a group of Middle School students into the big garage-type shop classroom.  "This is Mr. Singer, the shop teacher."

 

"Hey.  Bobby." The gruff looking man tipped his trucker hat at the students as he introduced himself.  "As you can tell, we're real hands-on in here.  Learn every damn thing there is to know about cars and how to maintain ‘em."  The students looked around, a few interested, but most bored.  "Here, uh, lemme show ya one of our biggest projects my student's working on over here..."

 

Castiel headed up to the front of the group so he would be sure to see the reason why he came along in the first place: for the boy who was, currently, bending over working in the hood of an old Chevy.

 

"Dean?” Bobby knocked on the hood to get his student’s attention.  “Why don't you tell these kids what you're workin’ on?"

 

Dean Winchester looked up with a start from his work.  "Oh, okay, uhh..."  He paused for a second, taken off guard by the luminescent set of blue eyes watching him.  He stared back into them with an expression that asked 'where have you been all my life?'. Then after a moment too long, he snapped out of it, and cleared his throat.  Castiel's cheeks were burning. 

 

"This here is a 1967 Chevy Impala." Dean gestured to the car with the wrench he was holding. "I'm just about finished with the body, but right now I'm doin’ some work on the engine.  She'll be cherry when I'm done with her."

 

"She better be.  Been workin' on 'er long enough."  Bobby Singer gave him a teasing glare, then turned it back to the students who laughed.

 

"Yeah, I have been.  I've been taking shop classes since I started High School, and this baby's my last project before I graduate."  Dean wiped his hands together while staring at the car with pride.

 

Castiel clutched his clipboard to his chest as he watched Dean intently, his cheeks still blushing red, and a shy little smile on his face. 

 

Auto Shop is stupid.

 

That is, unless Dean Winchester is talking about it. 

 

‘Cause...Dean Winchester is...well...

 

*****

 

Beautiful.  Dean Winchester is downright beautiful.

 

Castiel pulled up in the high school parking lot in his little '98 Honda Civic and peered out of the windshield across a row of cars over at the object of his affections.  The tight build, broad shoulders, bowlegs, honey brown spiky hair, the jaw line to end all jaw lines, and gorgeous green eyes that Castiel had to strain to look away from.  Hell, even after two years of crushing he was straining to look away from it.  He thinks he's gotten better about it though. 

 

He waited until "Yesterday" by the Beatles ended before turning off the ignition, sighing, and heading up to class.  They're his favorite band, and he loved starting the morning off listening to them.  He even wore his favorite Beatles shirt today; a white t-shirt with a black drum set that had the band's logo on the bass drum. 

 

Later that day when walking through the crowded halls between classes, he spotted Dean walking in the opposite direction.  They caught each other's eyes and neither seemed to be able to look away.

 

As they walked by each other Dean tugged at Castiel's shirt sleeve and said, with a wink, "Hey, Jude." 

 

They continued past, their heads turning to follow one another, Dean grinning, and Castiel smiling shyly while clutching the strap of his messenger bag.  When their eyes finally parted, Castiel looked to the ground, smiled widely and blushed.  His expression pretty much stayed the same the entire day.

 

After school the following afternoon Castiel was in the library, as always.  He was in the Non-Fiction section reaching for a book on the very top shelf.  It was stuck up there good, and Castiel was on his tip-toes trying to pull the damn thing out, but having a bit of trouble.  Just as he was starting to get frustrated, a hand came from behind and touched his own.

 

"Here, lemme get that for ya."  The voice of the hand's owner whispered deep and sweet.

 

Castiel turned to see Dean Winchester's face right next to his.  His nose nearly touched Dean's jaw.  He blushed as his heart thumped hard in his chest.

 

Dean pulled the book out with relative ease and handed it to Castiel who accepted it, blinking at it for a moment.  "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome.  See ya around, Jude."  Dean began to walk off, still looking back at Castiel with a smirk.

 

"Castiel."  Castiel blurted out.  "Is.  Um.  My name is Castiel.  It's an angel's...name."  His eyes darted around the floor nervously, then he looked up.  "But you can still call me Jude."  His lips turned up in a faint smile.

 

"Castiel.  Hmm, I dunno, I think I might like that better."  Dean winked and made his exit.

 

The skin on Castiel's cheeks was about to burn right off.  He was sure they were charred at this point.

 

*****

 

Castiel was in the library yet again on Friday after school, sitting at a table in the back with his head resting on his hand as he read a book.  Suddenly the chair next to him was pulled out and spun around. 

 

"You goin' to prom?"  Dean Winchester asked him outright, his head resting in the arms he had folded on the top of the chair he was straddling.

 

"No."  Castiel answered after a few seconds of shock.  "Are you asking me?"  He was only half joking.

 

"Nah," Dean answered and Castiel felt a tinge of disappointment.  "Why would I wanna go to a party with a bunch of people I don't like?" 

 

"Good point.  I concur." 

 

"I'm Dean."  He held his hand out and Castiel shook it, sending a wave of heat through him.

 

"Dean Winchester.  I know."

 

Dean quirked a brow while slowly releasing the handshake.  "You heard of me?"

 

"Yes.  Well.  No.  We had a class together last year."

 

"We did? No way.  I woulda remembered those big blues."

 

Castiel reddened as his eyes flicked down, then back up at Dean again. "Well...I tend to sit at the back corner of the class and never speak, so that's probably why you didn't notice me."

 

"Quiet in the back corner's pretty much my thing too.  No way I didn't see you!" 

 

"Well...you were often...asleep."  Castiel smiled slightly as he bashfully teased.

 

"Oh, right.  Of course."   Dean nodded knowingly.  "So that must've been History then.  Or Science.  Or Math..."  He looked off pensively as Castiel started to laugh.

 

"English."

 

"English! Of course.  Well I know the language well enough anyway.  Who needs it?" 

 

Castiel giggled softly.

 

"That's a shame though.  We coulda been back of the class buddies." Dean smirked.

 

"That would've been nice."  Though distracting, not that he didn't stare at Dean through most of the class regardless.

 

"So anyway, what are you gonna be doing Saturday while everyone else is at prom?"

 

"Probably helping my sister get ready for it, then, once she leaves, nothing.  What about you, Dean?"  Castiel got a little thrill saying his name, to him, instead of to himself at night, alone in his room...shit, he was blushing again.

 

"Hangin’ out with you."  Dean smiled, squinting slightly, looking like he just asked Castiel to go fuck over in the Non-Fiction section.

 

"Oh?"  Castiel's eyes went wide with surprise, but he still managed to keep somewhat cool.

 

"Yeah.  There's a spot I like to go to."  Dean pulled a pen out of the right breast pocket of his jacket and grabbed Castiel's wrist.  "Meet me there Saturday after sundown, if you want."  He wrote the location down on the top of Castiel's hand, then looked up at its owner, wrist still in his grip, licked his lips, and Castiel mimicked him unconsciously.

. 

Dean put the pen behind his ear and stood up.  "See ya, Cas.  Put on a nice suit for me?"  He gave another classic wink before walking off leaving poor Castiel in stunned silence.

 

*****

 

Castiel only owned one suit.  It was entirely too big for him.  Baggy slacks, rumpled jacket, a billowy white button up that he had to tuck in almost down to his knees, and a blue tie that he never bothered untying so he would never have to attempt to tie it again.  He just loosened it and pulled it over his head, tightening it slightly once he had it on.  It was twisted and crooked, much like the collar of his shirt, but he didn't have time to perfect the look; Anna had just left and it was already past sundown.  He didn't want to get ready while she was there because his getting dressed up would probably raise questions.  He was nervous enough as is; he didn't need his sister giving him her opinions. 

 

But now, he was running late for his date with Dean Winchester. 

 

When Castiel pulled up to the location Dean had given him, which he had to write down on paper before he washed it off his hand in the shower, he got a little confused.  It looked to be an abandoned barn, with no lights or anything. 

 

He looked inside, and of course found no one.  He was a bit worried that Dean only asked him to come here as a joke to mess with him, but still he looked around.  Maybe he was at the wrong place or something.

 

Upon making his way to the back of the barn which was slightly better lit by the full moon in the sky, he saw a shiny, black 1967 Chevy Impala parked.

 

"He finished it!"  Castiel exclaimed without thinking.

 

"Sure did."  The voice made Castiel jump, then he realized there was someone on the hood of the car. 

 

"Over here, Cas."  Dean waved.

 

Castiel walked over to the front of the car to see Dean lying down on a blanket atop the hood, with his head on a pillow that was propped up on the windshield.

 

Dean looked Castiel up and down.  "You actually got dressed up for me!"  He chuckled and patted the spot on the blanket next to him.  Castiel looked down for a second and smiled bashfully, before climbing up on the hood and lying down.

 

"It's my only suit, but...yes, I did."  Castiel pulled at the lapels as he looked at his wrinkly dark blue suit.

 

"Well, you look good."  Dean smirked.  "I woulda come in my dress, but...I felt fat in it." 

 

Castiel smirked back.  "That's probably for the best.  I forgot to get you a corsage anyway."  Dean cracked up at Castiel’s flat delivery. 

 

After a few minutes, Dean broke what he thought to be an awkward silence.  "So how ‘bout this sky, huh?"  It was anything but awkward to Castiel however, who was truly enjoying their view of the night sky.

 

"Yes.  It's beautiful."  He smiled as he continued to gaze into the stars.  "You can see so many constellations clearly out here.  This is a very nice spot."

 

"Glad ya like it."  Dean said turning to gaze at Castiel instead.  "I bet you know all the names of those constellations up there, don't ya?"

 

"Just about."

 

Dean scooted in, grabbed one of Castiel's wrists and wrapped himself under his arm.  Castiel gulped. 

 

"Show me."

 

Castiel cleared his throat and pointed with the arm around Dean.  "W-well, those three stars right there, that are lined up straight in a row at equal distance apart.  That's Orion's Belt."

 

"Right, yeah."  Dean confirmed.

 

"Yeah.  You can see the rest of the stars that make up Orion above and below those three as well."  Castiel pointed toward them and Dean nodded.  "And there by Orion is the Taurus constellation.  That sort of Y shape are like its horns."

 

"What about like, the Big Dipper and Little Dipper?  Where do those guys hang out?"

 

"Oh, Ursa Major and Minor.  They would be way over there."  Castiel looked up and pointed to a place way beyond their line of vision, then looked back to find a big, warm Dean lying on top of him.

 

Castiel gulped again as he peered into Dean's half open green eyes.  Dean was looking down at Castiel's full, pink lips, studying them.  "Sounds like you do know ‘em all." 

 

"Yes well," Castiel cleared his throat.  His heart began to pound. "I have a lot of free time to star gaze.  I have a-ah!"  He gasped when he felt a pair of soft lips kissing his neck.  "uh...telescope.  In-in my room.  That I use.  A lot.  Often." 

 

Dean was leaving a wet trail of kisses all along Castiel's neck.  As he moved his head over to the other side, he asked, "Oh yeah?  What else you got in there?"  Then he continued his kissing.

 

"In my room?" 

 

"Yeah."  Dean whispered hot onto Castiel's flesh.

 

Castiel sucked in sharp, shaky breaths as he attempted to answer.  "Um. A bookshelf.  With books.  A bed, of course. My laptop.  Record player."

 

"Mhm"

 

"I also have a turtle."

 

Dean moved back up to look into Castiel's eyes.  "Really?  What's its name?"  Castiel looked back at him with wide eyes, and a parted mouth.  He stared at him for a second trying to calm down all the thoughts whirling through his mind so could just answer the question.

 

Dean looked down at his lips, and Castiel looked at Dean's.  He finally whispered his answer.  "Jude."

 

Dean smiled wide as he lowered his lips onto Castiel's in a warm, sweet kiss that quickly opened up into more.  Dean's tongue dipped in, touching the tip of Castiel's, then back out again to lick Castiel's plush lips once before going back in.  From there it became a wet kiss with a war of tongues and sucking of lips.  Castiel gripped tight at Dean's shoulders, while Dean's hands traveled up and down Castiel's sides.

 

All kinds of shocks and shivers coursed through Castiel at that moment.  After nearly two years of longing, here he was, clinging to the boy of his dreams, feeling him, and tasting him.  Everything about Dean was turning out to be so much better than he imagined.  

 

After not nearly long enough, Dean ended the kiss, taking Castiel’s breath away with it.  Smiling softly, he went back to the boy's neck, kissing and nibbling gingerly at it this time.  Castiel jerked up a bit and his legs squirmed. 

 

"Tell me more."  Dean whispered onto Castiel's collarbone.  "Tell me more about you."  He bit it.  Castiel gasped.

 

"My favorite band's The Beatles."  He blurted the only factoid that came to mind.

 

Dean chuckled quietly.  "I figured.  Favorite song?"  Dean's kisses moved up to Castiel's jaw before he paused to look and wait for an answer.

 

"You already know it."  Castiel whispered and Dean grinned, melding their lips together for a long kiss.  He then moved back down to nibble at Castiel's lower neck and collar bone. 

 

"What about you, Dean?  Tell me about you.  What's your favorite-" He gasped loudly as he felt the hand on his chest pinch his hard nipple and shouted, "band!"

 

"Led Zeppelin.  You like ‘em?"

 

Castiel's chest was heaving, but he managed to answer.  "Of course.  Stairway to Heaven is one of the greatest songs of all time."

 

"Mmm."  Dean growled, smiling, as he sucked in a bite of Castiel's neck to reward the answer.  Then he moved up for another open mouth kiss.

 

Their tongues twirled around furiously and their heads tilted from side to side.  Castiel's hands moved up and down Dean's toned back, pressing in hard.  Dean gripped at Castiel's waist, pulling some of his shirt out and they grinded up into each other.

 

Their lips parted and they both sucked in deep breaths.  They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, panting, before Dean went to kiss down the side of Castiel's left cheek. 

 

Dean whispered raspy into Castiel's ear.  "My mom used to sing ‘Hey Jude’ to me to put me to bed, instead of a lullaby."

 

"That's amazing." 

 

"Yeah.  She was great."

 

"She's...?" 

 

"Yeah."

 

"So's mine." 

 

Dean lifted his head back up and squinted down into Castiel's eyes.  They were both still panting, their lips parted and moist, glistening in the moon light.  He grabbed Castiel's face and kissed him breathless.  Their whole bodies moved into it, wrapping around one another.  The hood of the car beneath them creaked and rumbled under their shifting weight. 

 

They broke the kiss to converse a bit more, their lips still slightly touching and their words being traded into each other's mouths in hot breaths of air.

 

"My mother and father are both gone."  Castiel began in a gravelly whisper.  "It's just my sister Anna and me."

 

"S'just my little brother Sam n' me."

 

They gave each other small, empathetic smiles.  Dean pressed their lips together again, then pulled away to suck more on Castiel's neck.  Castiel's breaths were becoming moans as Dean continued to suck and let his hands travel downward. 

 

"Mmmf...Dean..."  He clung to Dean's back as his hips rolled and he pressed into Dean's crotch.  He felt Dean's hardness rub against his own. "Dean..." He breathed, searching for something to say other than announcing that he was about to come in his pants, thinking that might delay it. "What's your...What's your favorite color?"

 

Dean stopped, lips pursed right under Castiel's jaw, then he moved his head back up.  He looked into Castiel's eyes for ages in silence, when a smile graced his face.

 

"Blue."

 

Castiel flushed and grinned wide. 

 

"Yours?"  Dean inquired with raised eyebrows.

 

"Green."  They stared at each other, smiling for a moment longer before crashing their mouths together and allowing their tongues to reunite.

 

Dean broke the kiss to ask a question this time.

 

"When'd you lose your virginity?"

 

"Last summer."

 

"Really?  I was 15.  Was it as awkward and terrible for you as it was for me?"

 

"Worse, probably.  I nearly cried."  Castiel laughed at himself, and Dean chuckled sympathetically.  "I didn't even like the guy that much." 

 

Dean's smile faded as he leaned in to kiss Castiel again.  Castiel moved his hand to the back of Dean's neck, lifted his own up, and pushed them together in a hard kiss.  He wanted to show Dean how painfully fucking much he really, really, liked _him_.  Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's dark, tousled locks of hair then cupped the back of his neck, and pushed them together even harder.  They were completely wrapped around each other now, lost in the kiss, sucking and biting and licking each other's lips.

 

They grinded into one another harder than ever now, both desperately needing relief. 

 

"Dean, I'm-"

 

"I know."  Dean growled as he grabbed the bulge in Castiel's pants and stroked it a few times.  Castiel nearly squealed as he arched his back, Dean pressed his groin hard onto Cas', and grunted loudly, biting Castiel's lower lip.  They both jutted forward in jerky thrusts, as they got closer and closer to the edge.  They grunted and whimpered practically in unison. 

 

"Fuck, Cas..."

 

Castiel shouted again as he came, clutching Dean's t-shirt into his fists.

 

Dean's head lowered and he bit down on Castiel's tie as he came immediately after.

 

They stayed wrapped around one another for a few moments, catching their breath. Dean's hand came around to brush softly down Castiel's cheek, then to thumb those big, soft, pink lips.  Castiel placed his hand on top of Dean's, closed his eyes and kissed Dean's thumb.

 

"Cas, do you believe in fate?"

 

Castiel slowly opened his eyes and looked deep into Dean's.  "Do you believe in God?"

 

"No,"  A smile spread across Dean's face, "but I think I might believe in angels."

 

 

*****

 

Castiel was sandwiched between the bookshelves in the Non-Fiction section of the library and the body of the boy that was currently invading his mouth.  He hadn't been doing much reading in the library lately.

 

Castiel and Dean were making out ferociously like long lost lovers, their arms wrapped around each other and their hands grabbing and pawing everywhere they could reach.  Castiel tended to keep a grip on Dean's shoulders, and a hand on his mid-back.  Dean seemed to like to have a hand in Cas' hair and one groping his ass. 

 

Dean yanked Castiel by the hair, parting their kiss with a growl, then moved to suck at the now well-exposed neck in front of him.  He sucked at the area hard and nibbled, and Castiel moaned, gripping Dean's shoulders even tighter, with both hands now.

 

Castiel's eyes were shut and he bit down on his lip in utter bliss as Dean continued marking his neck.  He moved a hand to the back of Dean's head, as if trying to lock him in place forever, but his plans were foiled when he heard someone next to them clearing their throat.

 

His eyes shot open and his arms dropped to his sides as he looked in horror at the librarian staring at him, looking quite miffed with crossed arms and a quirked brow.  She cleared her throat again, with a harsher and more pronounced "ahem", as it seemed Dean didn't hear her the first time, but he was far too busy with his current hickey agenda to pay her any mind.

 

"Dean."  Castiel said gruffly as he patted Dean's shoulder. 

 

"Hm?"  Dean finally relinquished Castiel's neck, but his hands held fast to him. He turned back to the librarian. “Oh.” He acknowledged her aloofly. “Uh, Cas here was just helpin' me find the fiction section and uh, I guess we got lost."  He smirked at her, cocky as ever.

 

Castiel gulped and went beet red.

 

"Break it up, you two.  Now."  The librarian ordered, not leaving until Dean finally released Castiel from his hold, stepped a couple feet away and put his hands behind his back.  Castiel was still backed up against the bookshelf, his arms pinned to his sides looking mortified.

 

After the librarian finally left, Dean started cracking up as he wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders, pulling the shorter teen into a quick kiss.  He looked at Castiel's neck and lightly tapped his finger on the area he had been attacking.   "Mission accomplished."  He chuckled, then smiled as he left Castiel breathless, blushing, and leaning back up against the bookcase utterly bewildered.

 

Castiel wasn't quite sure what was up between him and Dean Winchester, but whatever the hell it was, he was thoroughly enjoying it.  Dean seemed to like to breeze in and out of Castiel's wake throughout each school day since their 'prom' night to flirt, hug, kiss, or straight up pin Castiel up against the nearest wall and make out with him mercilessly until an authority figure smacked them with a ruler.  Castiel was embarrassed and blushing hot as fire every time, but he loved it all the same. 

 

Though they rarely used words to express their feelings, Castiel was sure their connection was well beyond the physical.  Of course, that aspect of their relationship was absolutely incredible, but during the moments when they stopped to just stare into each other’s eyes, Castiel felt something much deeper than lust. 

Still, Castiel was truly shocked at how unabashed Dean was with his affection towards him.  Dean didn't seem to give a shit what anyone thought of him, and Castiel was a little bit ashamed at how surprised he was by that. 

 

A part of him wondered if that’s how Dean was with everyone he ‘dated’, or if there was another reason for his unbridled public displays.  Maybe they were just making up for lost time.

 

Whatever the reason, and whatever was going on, all Castiel was certain of was that he never wanted it to end.

 

*****

 

"So,"  Castiel's sister began on Friday morning before school,  "You and Dean Winchester, huh?"

 

Castiel looked up at her from his bowl of cereal with his spoon still in his mouth, unsure of how to respond.  He chewed and swallowed.

 

"Everyone's talking about it you know."

 

He tilted his head, "...Why?"

 

"Uh, for like, a million reasons." Anna stated, the ‘duh’ being silent but heavily implied.  "One: no one knew Dean was into guys, hell, no one knew anything about the kid, really. Two: he's like, the bad boy and you're the nerd so it's like a stupid indie film or something," Castiel rolled his eyes, "and three:  you guys have made out on every square inch of school.  It's kinda not every day you see two guys do that."

 

"Is there something wrong with it?"

 

"No! No, of course not.  Just, not an everyday occurrence.  ...and it kinda came outta nowhere, I guess."

 

Castiel got up and put his dishes in the sink, then walked toward the bathroom to brush his teeth, the usual routine, when his sister decided to follow him to finish the conversation.  Castiel sighed as he stuck the tooth brush in his mouth when Anna poked her head in the bathroom.

 

"Cas, about Dean..."

 

Castiel spit out the toothpaste into the sink. "What?"

 

"Just...I dunno, try not to get too attached.  Like I said, no one knows much about him, just that he moved here two years ago with his brother and doesn't try to make friends."

 

"So? Why is that a reason for caution?"

 

"Well, if he doesn't make friends often it's probably because _he_ doesn't want to get attached to anyone.  Maybe he moves around a lot.  Who knows? I mean, do you really know the guy?"

 

"I know him better than you." He turned to her, glaring.

 

"Alright, alright."  She put her hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying...you might just be a fling to him.  I don't want you to get hurt."

 

"Thank you Anna, but I'll take my chances."  He brushed passed her, slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, stormed out to his car and drove to school blaring "Get Back" on the stereo.

 

*****

 

Castiel was sitting in the back corner of his homeroom class, head buried in a book studying, when a wild Dean Winchester appeared in the desk next to him.

 

"Hey, babe."  Dean greeted Castiel with a big smile, his body turned to him and leaning forward. 

 

Nearly jumping out of his seat, Castiel turned his head with a shock toward Dean.  "H-hello Dean."  His eyes darted around a bit as he spotted a couple students eyeing them. 

 

"Stay over with me tonight?  Sammy's gonna be at a friend's so I have the place to myself." He leaned in a bit closer, "I'll be lonely."

 

Castiel blushed and smiled softly. His eyes flicked down, then back up into Dean's, and he nodded.  "Sure."

 

"Awesome." Dean placed a hand on the back of Castiel's head, pushing him forward and planting a kiss on his lips.  Dean then got up and trailed his fingers across Castiel's arm as he walked out of the classroom. Castiel sat there, blinking, as a few of his classmates around him awkwardly glanced his way.

 

His studies were the last thing on Castiel's mind that day; all he could think about was the possibilities of the night ahead of him.  Thinking about staying the night with Dean sent shivers through his entire body.  They hadn't gone any further then making out, so the prospect of more to come made Castiel a ball of nerves and excitement with a grin permanently plastered on his face.

 

Later that day, Castiel went to his locker to grab his lunch, when he found a note inside.  "Meet me on the roof" was all it said.  He grinned as he recognized the handwriting from the time the location of that abandoned barn was written on his hand.  He clutched the note and his lunch bag to his chest, and scurried off to find the staircase to the roof.  When he found the door to the staircase, he looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched, then snuck in and headed up.

 

As he walked out onto the roof, a hand clutched his arm and pulled him around to a well hidden area.

 

"Thought we could be uninterrupted up here."  Dean smirked down at the shorter boy as he ran a hand through his dark hair and down to cup his cheek.

 

Castiel looked up at him, wide-eyed and almost out of breath.  "How did you unlock the staircase door?  Only staff have the keys to it."

 

Dean chuckled under his breath, "Stole Bobby's keys.  I always come up here during lunch."

 

Castiel blinked up at him and tilted his head, confused.  "Hasn't Mr. Singer noticed by now?"

 

"Probably, but he doesn't mind.  He's like my only friend up here,"  Dean leaned forward and pressed closer to Castiel, "besides you."  He moved his hand to the back of Castiel's neck, and wrapped his other arm around his waist, pulling him into a deep kiss. Castiel dropped his book bag and lunch, hugged his arms around Dean's back and let himself get pushed backward into the cement wall behind them. 

 

Dean was owning Castiel's mouth with his tongue yet again, their lips pressing hard together, and their heads tilting from side to side.  Castiel, still abuzz with excitement from the invitation Dean gave him that morning, decided to progress things a bit.  He twirled them around, pressing Dean up against the wall now, and parted their kiss to look into Dean's lust-filled green eyes for a moment, before lowering down to his knees.

 

Castiel palmed hard at the growing stiffness in Dean's pants, running his hand up to undo them.  Dean hissed, and Castiel looked up at him and licked his lips, to which Dean returned with a small smile gracing his parted lips. 

 

Castiel lowered Dean's jeans and boxers, immediately taking the erection in front of him in his right hand. He stroked it a couple times, thumbed the head, and Dean arched his neck with a moan.  Castiel bit his lip and smiled, pleased with himself for already getting this much of a reaction from Dean, the boy who was constantly taking him by surprise. 

 

He took the head in his mouth, letting his tongue lick broadly at the underside for a moment before taking Dean into his mouth completely.  He sucked in and out, slowly, getting a feel for the cock inside him.  Finally getting the chance to taste Dean like this elicited a soft little moan from Castiel that Dean seemed to appreciate, as he moaned himself.  He then gripped onto Dean's hips, quickened his pace a bit, swirling his tongue around and sucking in harder. 

 

"Oh, fuck," Dean grunted, "Fucking _God_ , Cas." He clenched locks of Castiel's hair, thrusting his hips forward just slightly, keeping with the rhythm Castiel had set.  Castiel rubbed up and down Dean's thighs, then moved a hand to palm lightly at his balls.  He hummed onto Dean's cock, knowing he was getting close. 

 

Dean was moaning and breathing loudly in ecstasy, noises that were like pornography to Castiel's ears.  He was hard as a rock himself, and couldn't stop from stroking, as he ached for relief.

 

Dean's breath hitched and he came into Castiel's mouth, cursing and bucking forward.  Castiel swallowed it all down, then shuddered as he came just seconds afterwards.

 

He pulled Dean's pants up as he slowly stood back up again, knees wobbly as he leaned forward against Dean, resting his head in the crook of the taller boy's neck.  Dean fastened his pants up, then pulled Castiel in closer with a hug and a soft chuckle. 

 

"Cas, you fuckin' genius, you." The bell to end lunch period rang, but neither stirred.  "Oh shit, you didn't get to eat your lunch!"

 

"Yes I did." Castiel smirked, sucking a kiss onto Dean's neck.  "And it was much better than what I packed." 

 

Dean laughed and hugged Castiel tighter.  "God damn, where the hell have you been all my life, angel?" 

 

 _Here. Waiting_.  Castiel thought as he smiled and hugged back.

 

*****

 

Castiel _knew_ he had the perfect shirt for his night with Dean somewhere hidden in the chasms of his bedroom, and he was going to find it if he had to tear the whole fucking place apart.  He was tossing shirt after shirt behind him in frustration as it was the last detail needed before he was ready to go to Dean's.

 

"Ha!"  Castiel shouted in victory when the illusive shirt finally revealed itself at the bottom of his dresser.  He pulled it out and held it in front of him, smelled it to gauge its freshness, nodded approvingly and put it on.

 

After giving himself the once-over in the mirror one final time, Castiel grabbed his bag and headed out the door.  He left a note with minimal detail for his sister on the kitchen table saying he was going out for the night. 

 

When he parked in front of Dean's apartment, he sat for a minute, staring out at Dean's door and clutching on to the steering wheel as the final notes of "Hello, Goodbye" played on his stereo.  Before disbelief could completely overcome him, he shut off the ignition and took a deep breath, then headed up to Dean's place.  He rolled his shoulders back, stretched his neck from side to side, straightened himself up confidently then _finally_ knocked.

 

Dean opened up the door and his eyes immediately zeroed in on Castiel's chest.  "Sexy shirt!" Dean smiled and pulled a beaming Castiel inside the apartment, and kissed him.  "You pick that out just for me?"

 

Castiel huffed out a shy giggle as he looked off to the side, a little embarrassed. It was a faded black Led Zeppelin shirt; of course he picked it out just for Dean.  He couldn't have been more pleased with his date's reaction. "I'm glad you like it."  He said as his eyes met back up with Dean's. 

 

"I fuckin' love it." Dean winked as he took Castiel's bag.  "Lemme take this to my room.  Be right back." 

 

Castiel nodded and sighed as he watched Dean walk down the hallway.  He was starting to feel nervous and hot all over, so he took a few deep breaths to collect himself.  He took a step forward and looked around a bit, taking in his surroundings.  It was a small place; cozy.  A living room with a couch and TV to his left, and a kitchen to his right with two stools next to a counter that divided the two rooms.  There looked to be a bathroom across from the one bedroom down the short hall that Dean went into. 

 

"Sorry that took me a minute," Dean said as he immerged back into the living room Castiel was standing in, "I wanted to change."  He pointed his hands up and down his own t-shirt: it was a Beatles shirt with the classic Abbey Road image on it. 

 

Castiel chuckled and shook his head, a huge grin spreading across his face.  "I know, I know.  I'm adorable."  Dean joked as he pulled Castiel into another hug and kiss.  Castiel hugged back tightly, and deepened the kiss, tilting his head and opening his mouth, parting Dean's with his tongue.  Dean complied with a soft laugh.  After a few solid minutes of kissing, Dean parted away with a warm smile and cupped Castiel's cheek.  "Seems like you might be as excited about tonight as I am."

 

"You have no idea."  Castiel replied, slowly opening his eyes back up. 

 

"Tell ya the truth, I've been waiting for this since I saw you in shop class."

 

"I've been waiting much longer."  Castiel's eyes darted from side to side after his admission.  "I hope that's not...creepy."

 

Dean laughed. "No, no.  Not creepy.  Wish you had said something though.  I feel like an ass for not noticing you for so long.  Still can't believe that's possible.  I mean, how the fuck does anyone miss eyes that blue?"

 

Castiel gave sort of a sad smile and nodded.  "I was much too shy,” he began as the two finally started to release their hold on one another, "I had no idea what to say to you.  Besides, you...seemed like you didn't want to socialize with anyone." He squinted a bit at Dean, who was nodding back at him.

 

"Yeah.  Yeah, I didn't, really."  Dean gestured toward the small couch behind them.  "Here, have a seat.  I'll get us somethin' to drink." 

 

Dean returned to the living room and sat down on the couch as well, handing Castiel a Coke, while leaning back and popping one open for himself.  "Cas...there's a lot you don't know about me.  Hell, there's a lot we don't know about each other, but..."  Dean trailed off, not making eye contact.

 

Castiel turned toward Dean on the couch, looking intently into his eyes.  "I'd like to know everything." Dean did a bit of a double take at that, and his eyes finally met Castiel's.

 

"Yeah?  Well...man, I feel like I could tell you everything.  I haven't felt that way about anyone in..."  Dean looked down and shook his head, then returned his gaze to Castiel. "Ever." 

 

Castiel arched his eyebrows and his lips turned up just a little bit as he scooted an inch or two closer to the boy next to him.  Castiel watched Dean's every changing expression, every eye movement, with upmost interest.  Dean's bright green eyes, lips, freckles and everything that Castiel loved so much were all incredible, but what made Dean truly beautiful were the mysteries hidden behind all of that.  Castiel couldn't wait to find out everything.

 

Dean leaned in a bit closer, staring back into Castiel eyes.  "You know, the way you look at me...sometimes I feel like you know everything already." Before Castiel could giggle and turn away, Dean kissed him softly, keeping their lips locked in place for a moment before pulling away and leaning back against the couch again.

 

Dean looked up and took a deep breath before he spoke.  "You were right about me not wanting to, uh, socialize with anyone.  It's been a long time since I wanted to make any friends.  You see, uh,” he cleared his throat, "my parents were both murdered years ago.  By the same guy."  Castiel's eyes went wide with shock, but he didn't say a word, not wanting to interrupt.  "Sammy and I have been on the run from the son of a bitch ever since.  So...we change schools a lot...s'why I haven't bothered with friends in a long time.  I'd have quit school by now if Sam weren't so insistent that I stick to it...but,"  He turned to Castiel with a soft smile. "I guess I'm glad I did."

 

Castiel clenched his fists in his lap and smiled back at Dean. That story answered so many questions Castiel had about Dean, and as horrific a story it was, he was pleased to have Dean’s trust.  In turn, he felt it only fair to reveal the truth about his own family.  "Now's my turn to tell you something about me, I suppose."  Dean turned completely to face Castiel, his side leaning up against the couch and his arm propped up on the cushion. 

 

"Seem's to be our thing."  Dean chuckled a bit.

 

"Well...I haven't been entirely truthful with you, Dean.  Anna isn't my only family left.  I actually have four brothers."

 

"Four?" Dean gaped.

 

"Yes.  They're...estranged.  They're much older than me and all off living their own lives with really no time to bother with their baby brother and sister.  I never really knew them, so it's not a big loss...still..."

 

"That sucks.  Family should stick together.  S'all ya got." 

 

"Well..."  Castiel looked thoughtfully to the side, with a small grin on his face, then looked back up at Dean. "Sometimes you don't have to be blood to be family."

 

Dean laughed, appreciatively.  "Damn right!"  He pounced on top of Castiel, pinning him to the couch, and kissed him. "Cas, I'm so glad I pulled the stick outta my depressed ass and went up and talked to ya.  I mean...at first I just thought it was 'cause you're so damn sexy,” he kissed Castiel's blushing neck, "but now I realize..."  He let his sentence hang there as he moved to give Castiel a deep, open kiss. 

 

They kissed on the couch for a long time, arms and legs intertwined as they writhed up against each other.  They clutched onto one another for dear life, kissing and kissing, their tongues wrestling and their bodies pressed together as hard as possible. 

 

Castiel grabbed Dean's hair and pulled him away, ending the kiss with a sharp gasp of breath.  "Dean,” he panted, "I want you.  Please."  Their chests were heaving as Dean looked down at Castiel, nodding. 

 

He stood up and extended his hand out for Castiel, who took it, and was led into the bedroom. 

 

Castiel took a second, still catching his breath, to look around Dean's bedroom.  It was cluttered with stuff, a lot still in boxes.  There were a couple of makeshift shelves and clothes in laundry bags.  There were also two small beds that were simply mattresses on the floor with sheets, comforters and pillows piled on.

 

"Sam shares a room with you?"

 

Dean scratched the back of his neck, nervously.  "Oh, uh, yeah."  he chuckled, "It's a bit awkward sometimes, but...well we couldn't afford a two bedroom, and..." he looked down, seeming a bit embarrassed.  Castiel tilted his head in concern.  "...and honestly we-er- _he_ still gets a little freaked out sleeping alone.  Tonight’s the first night in ages he's gone to stay with a friend." 

 

 _I'll stay with you, for as long as you need_.  Castiel wanted to say, but instead let his actions speak for him as he walked up to Dean and embraced him, joining their lips together in a long, meaningful kiss. 

 

When their lips parted, Castiel slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Dean.  "Which bed is yours?"

 

"The one by the window.  Sam likes to sleep by the door."

 

Castiel kicked his shoes off and wandered over to Dean's bed, lying on it propped up by his elbows.  He grinned sheepishly at Dean, who was taking his own shoes off before walking over to the shelves across from the bed.

 

"Don't laugh, but uh..." He began as he started rummaging through things on the middle shelf. "I totally made a mix CD for the occasion."

 

Castiel smiled.  "Really?"

 

"Yeah.  It's not like, Barry White and shit, it's bad ass.  You'll like it."

 

Castiel’s smile grew and he bit his lip as the CD started playing "Ramble On" by Led Zeppelin.  He wiggled his feet to the rhythm as Dean joined him by his side on the bed.

 

"You like this one?  One of my favorites."  Dean asked.

 

"Mhm."  The boys both grinned wide at each other as Dean slowly leaned in to kiss Castiel, cupping his cheek.  Dean peppered soft, chaste kisses to Castiel's lips and across his jaw line up to his ear, nipping at it.  The remainder of the song was spent with the two boys softly kissing each other, until "Kashmir" started playing, inspiring Castiel to change things up.  He lied back and grabbed Dean's arms, who shifted to lie down on top of him. 

 

Dean opened his mouth to slide his tongue between Castiel's lips and they kissed deeply, their tongues and lips moving slowly in sync.  Castiel sighed into Dean's mouth, as he felt a tongue sweep broadly over his.  Castiel sucked in Dean's pouty bottom lip, nibbling at it just a bit as Dean pulled away to suck at Castiel's neck, a favorite activity of his apparently, and Castiel started to breath heavy, his erection nagging at him to move things along. 

 

"Dean."  He panted, "Can we...I'm..." He squirmed and thrust up a bit, rubbing his hard-on on Dean's thigh, yearning for contact.

 

Dean looked up from Castiel's neck and nodded, whispering shakily, "Yeah, yeah.  Sorry."

 

"It's okay.  No, we don't have to."  Castiel was surprised and concerned at Dean's apparent ever-growing nervousness. 

 

"No, I want to."  Dean sat up, straddling Castiel's thighs, and took his shirt off.  Castiel wriggled out of his own shirt, and the two boys examined each other’s newly revealed skin.  The song intensified and their chests heaved in time with it as things suddenly became more urgent.  They both started to unbuckle their pants and lower them, maneuvering around each other awkwardly to rid themselves of their remaining clothing.

 

Dean looked up and down at a now naked Castiel sprawled out on his bed.  "God, Cas," He panted, voice still shaky, "You are so fuckin' hot."

 

Castiel flushed as he was thinking the same thing about the boy kneeling over him.  He ran a hand up Dean's arm and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.  Their naked bodies writhed together as they had so often before, but this time was something altogether new and wonderful.  They moaned and whimpered at the feel of skin on skin and the pangs of pleasure brought forth every time their stiff cocks touched. 

 

"Help" by the Beatles started playing on the CD when Castiel growled "Dean," causing the other boy's eyes to shoot open at attention, "Fuck me." 

 

"Oh, fuck,” Dean gasped, and sprang into action, grabbing around for the duffel bag next to his mattress to search it for a condom.  He pulled one out and resumed his position on top of Castiel who decided to wrap his legs around the waist above him, and Dean's breath got more panicked.  He fumbled with the wrapper and his hands shook as he put the condom on.

 

"What's wrong?"  Castiel breathed, watching Dean with concern.

 

"Nothing, nothing, it's just uh," Dean cleared his throat as his eyes met Castiel's for only a second before darting around nervously. "I should tell you...I'm not like, in the closet or anything, clearly, but...I've never done this with a guy before."

 

"Sex?"

 

"Yeah.  I'm pretty confident with the ladies, but...I dunno...I'm worried it won't be good." 

 

"It will be.  How could it not?  Besides, I'm not very experienced myself so," Castiel tilted his hips up further, giving Dean even better access, "we can learn together."

 

Dean smiled and leaned in for a hot, open mouthed kiss, as his dick teased at Castiel's entrance.  Castiel moaned at the feel of both that, and of Dean's abdomen rubbing up and down his own erection. 

 

"Oh, shit..."  Dean broke the kiss with a jolt.  "Lube.  We need lube, right?  Fuck, I don't have any...fuckin idiot..."

 

Castiel let out a breathy giggle, "It's okay, Dean."  He took Dean's hand and sucked at his fingers, peering into Dean's eyes as he licked each finger one by one.

 

Dean moaned and shook his head.  "You are like, criminally sexy, you know that?" 

 

Castiel removed the fingers and moved Dean's hand down to his ass.  "Finger me, Dean.  Open me."

 

The command elicited a deep sigh from Dean's mouth as he slowly moved a finger inside Castiel's tight hole.  "Deeper, Dean.  Deeper."  Dean obeyed, and stuck another wet finger in, trying so hard to keep his hand steady.  Castiel writhed and keened into the touch, his hand clutching tight on Dean's wrist.  He pushed Dean's hand in a bit further.  Dean curled his fingers and twisted, pressing them in deeper until finally reaching that sweet spot.  Castiel's jaw dropped.  "Ah! Dean!"

 

Dean smiled at his success, pulled his fingers in and out, his breath quickening each time he found that spot that made his Cas squeal. 

 

"You ready for me, baby?"  Dean's confidence was up a bit now as he saw how obviously pleased Castiel was beneath him. 

 

"Uh huh."  Castiel whimpered and nodded, so fucking ready.  Zep’s “D’yer Mak’er” began and the two teens smiled at each other.

 

Dean spit in his own hand and slicked up his cock before slowly sticking the head in, loving the tight feel of Castiel around him so much already, and Castiel gasped, loving it just as much if not more.  Dean pushed in deeper, and in and out, slowly, until he found that spot again.  Castiel shouted and clutched at Dean's shoulders.  They both shivered when they were finally joined.  It wasn't long before Dean found a steady rhythm for their bodies to rock into. 

 

Dean leaned in, his abdomen rubbing up and down Castiel's cock again with each thrust, and he sucked Castiel's moan into a kiss.  Castiel felt Dean hit his prostate again, and he squealed, biting down on his lip as Dean hit it over and over again.  They caught each other’s gaze and were captivated, both seeing the pure bliss in their expressions.  Neither were able to suppress a smile when “Come Together” by the Beatles started to play on the stereo.

 

Their rhythm picked up with the beat of the song.  Dean took Castiel’s cock in his hand and stroked it in time with the song, but at a quicker tempo than their thrusting. 

 

Castiel was in awe.  Pure pleasure and happiness rushed through him.  Dean Winchester is perfect.

 

Their breaths quickened in urgency as they grabbed each other, holding on so tightly, rocking up and down and up and down as they both neared climax.  They breathed hot into each other's mouths, as kissing became impossible while they moaned and whimpered and called one another's names.

 

Dean rutted into Castiel one last time and they both shuddered as they came together.  Dean took a minute to catch his breath before slowly pulling out, lazily peeling the condom off and chucking it into the nearby trash can.  They hugged each other and their lips slotted together for a moment, before Dean parted the kiss to rest his forehead on Castiel's, looking down into the blue eyes that were staring back at his green ones. 

 

"Hey Jude" started playing and Dean laughed, shaking his head.  "Son of a bitch.  You've turned me into a total sap."

 

Castiel grinned, wider than he had in ages, as he pulled Dean into a warm press of lips.  They remained with their limbs intertwined for a while, until Dean stirred to reach for a nearby towel, as everything being in boxes made most things conveniently located in his bedroom.  He cleaned the two of them off a bit, Castiel moving around sluggishly to help him out with half open eyes, about ready to pass out. 

 

Dean settled back into the bed next to Castiel, pulling the blankets up over them and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.  The CD continued as they fell asleep, "Stairway to Heaven" being the last song to play.

 

*****

 

Castiel's eyes slowly opened the next morning and he turned his head to see a perfect Dean Winchester lying beside him with slightly parted, pouty lips, breathing slow and steady.  Castiel smiled softly, brushing his fingertips along the side of Dean's face, the glow of the morning sun highlighting his cheek.  He watched the boy sleeping next to him, until he stirred awake, taking in a deep breath and stretching out his arms and legs with a groan. 

 

Dean blinked slowly and turned back toward Castiel, smiling sleepily.  "Hey, Jude." 

 

"Good morning, Dean."  Castiel croaked, voice unexpectedly hoarse from all the shouting the night before.  They both chuckled at the sound of it.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him in close for a good morning kiss.  The feel of Dean's smooth, warm, naked body making contact with Castiel's again made his cock twitch a bit with interest.  He made his intent known by deepening the kiss, and Dean willingly went along.  Their legs hooked together and their hands pawed up and down one another's backs as Castiel could feel Dean's cock getting just as hard as his was.

 

"You anglin' for round two?"  Dean asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk.  His gaze was a bit sleepy, but horny all the same.  All Castiel could do was bite his quivering lip and nod in response. 

 

Fortunately, the duffel bag was still right next to the bed from last night, so Dean simply reached back and grabbed another condom out. He pushed Castiel onto his back, then knelt next to him. Castiel was about to bend his knees and prop himself up for Dean again, but before he could, he felt Dean slide the condom down his shaft.  He gasped at the feel of it, and in surprise at Dean's unexpected intentions. 

 

"Dean,” Castiel breathed, his chest heaving. "Are you sure?" 

 

"Oh, hell yeah."  Dean responded as he pulled a bottle of lotion out of his bag.  Castiel couldn't help but grin wide, his lips still quivering.  He couldn't believe what was about to happen, but he was so fucking ready for it. 

 

Dean straddled Castiel's shaking thighs as he started to slick up his hole with lotion covered fingers.  The sight of Dean fingering himself, wincing with both pain and pleasure was a picture too beautiful for Castiel to contain his moans.  He watched on in awe as he ran his hands up and down Dean's thighs, softly kneading them. 

 

There were a million proclamations Castiel wanted to make to Dean right now: how he's beautiful, sweet, funny, perfect, how he'd stay with him forever and ever.  But the intensity of his arousal and the sounds of Dean shouting out as he reached his prostate rendered him speechless.

 

"I'm ready."  Dean whispered, shakily. Castiel shifted his hips as Dean lowered down onto his shaft so achingly slowly.  They both gasped and whined as Dean went further and further down.  The boys shivered when Castiel was finally all the way in, becoming one being just as intense a sensation as it had been the previous night.

 

"Oh, Dean!"  Castiel cried out, already about to burst even though they had only just gotten started.  He clutched onto Dean's hips, as his dick got pumped in and out, still slowly, but so hot and tight around him. 

 

The pace quickened as Dean got used to the feel of riding Castiel, and his enjoyment could be read all over his face.  Dean hummed and bit his lip, placed a firm palm on Castiel's chest, and started to stroke his cock with the other hand.   Castiel clasped a hand around Dean's and joined in stroking his lover. 

 

"Oh, baby,” Dean rumbled, "Cas."  They were fucking each other fast now, and hard, probably much too hard considering Dean's inexperience, but neither could hold back.  

 

"Dean, oh God, Dean."  Castiel panted as his orgasm drew near. "Dean!  Dean!  Ah!"  His hips jutted up as he came, punching hard up into Dean, who shouted.  They gripped each other as Castiel filled the condom and Dean spurted out, coming on his stomach and Castiel's chest. 

 

Dean was hunched over, propped up by either arm on Castiel's sides, as they both took several minutes to catch their breath.  Dean gingerly pulled Castiel out of him then lowered down for a soft kiss. 

 

"Fuckin' incredible."  He whispered, making Castiel smile.  "Right?"

 

"Oh, yes.  Yes."  Castiel nodded, and Dean laughed.

 

They held each other for a few more minutes, Dean nuzzling Cas as they both caught their breath.  It looked as if Dean was about to say something, but he got interrupted by the sound of a phone buzzing.  Dean took a look at the message on the screen and his groggy, blissful expression fell.  Castiel tilted his head in concern as he watched Dean's fist tighten around the phone. 

 

"Dean?"

 

"Hey, uh, Sammy's on the way home,” Dean’s tone was obviously hiding what Castiel could only guess was anger.  Or, he worried, perhaps fear. "You wanna take a shower?  I'll make us some coffee.  That okay?" 

 

"Sure."  Castiel nodded and sat up along with Dean, who quickly got up to find a towel for himself and some clothes.  He tossed Castiel a clean towel and gestured toward the bathroom for him to go ahead. 

 

After showering and getting dressed, Castiel slowly crept out of the bathroom, as he had been hearing two low voices in the kitchen that he felt guilty about interrupting.  Upon entering the living room/kitchen area, he saw an angry looking young boy with a mop top, talking to Dean, whose back was turned to him.  He stood at the end of the hall silently behind Dean, unsure of what to say. 

 

Dean turned around when he noticed Sam's gaze looking past him and looked up at Castiel.  He looked happy for a brief moment, but the sadness on his face quickly absorbed the smile.  Castiel's eyebrows furrowed as he looked back at Dean in confusion.

 

"Cas, this is Sammy."  Dean patted his little brother's back.  "This is Castiel, who I've been telling you about." 

 

"Yeah, practically non-stop."  Sam joked, and the three softly chuckled, the air too tense for much laughter.  "Hi, I'm Sam."  He extended his hand and Castiel shook it, with a nod.

 

"Hello, Sam.  It's nice to meet you." 

 

The two nodded at each other, then Castiel turned back to Dean, who started to shift awkwardly.  "Hey Sam, why don’t you go ahead and start getting packed?”

 

Sam sighed and walked past Castiel to the bedroom. 

 

“Packed?”  Castiel questioned, a feeling of dread plummeting through him. 

 

Dean walked up close to Cas, his hands in his pockets.  His head was lowered, but Cas could still see his lip quivering.  “Yeah.  The guy I told you about.  The murderer.  Seems he tracked us down."  Castiel's eyes widened with horror, but Dean was still unable to meet his gaze. 

 

“He left a creepy ass voicemail on Sam’s phone.  God knows how he got the number, but…it’s too risky to stick around here and find out so,”  Dean’s voice started to break as the words left him.  He swallowed back a sob.  “So we gotta leave town.”

 

Dean ran his hand down his face and cursed, mumbling under his breath.  “Damn it…just when I was starting to…”

 

“Dean.”  Castiel clasped a hand on Dean’s cheek, making him meet his eyes. 

 

“Cas, I’m sorry.  I really thought we had gotten away from him this time.  If I’d thought he’d find us again I would’ve…” 

 

“You’d’ve what?” 

 

“Well I woulda tried real damn hard not to fall in love with you.” 

 

Castiel blinked at him, his lips turning up just a little. 

 

“But I totally did, and I’m a dumbass and an asshole for doing this to you when you’re so… _amazing_ …and now we have to leave…”

 

Castiel clutched Dean’s bicep and pulled him in closer, pressing their bodies together. “Well then, I’ll go with you.”

 

This time Dean blinked at him in surprise.  “What?  No way, Cas.  You’re like 2 weeks away from graduating.”

 

“Then we’ll move to a new school and graduate together.”

 

“Cas, c’mon.  Don’t be crazy.  This isn’t your problem.  Don’t ruin your life ‘cause of me.”

 

“Dean, then only thing that would ruin my life is if you weren’t in it.  You’re perfect, and I love you, and there’s no chance I’m letting you leave without me.” 

 

Dean huffed and smiled faintly while shaking his head, but before he could speak, Castiel pulled him into a kiss. 

 

When they parted, Dean’s eyes lovingly traced his Cas’ features. 

 

“Ya know,” he started, “I been thinkin’ about that question you asked me.  If I believe in God or not…and I think maybe I do.”

 

With raised-brows and a head-tilt, Castiel looked at him, his soft smile spreading.  “Really?”

 

“Yeah.  I mean, the guy can’t be that bad if he brought me you.” 

 

Castiel smiled from ear to ear as he pressed his forehead against Dean’s and laughed.  In the next room a young boy could be heard gagging and calling his older brother gross.

 

“Shut up, Sammy!”

 

*****

 

As Dean Winchester drives down the open road hand in hand with his angel, Castiel Milton,  the two sing along to their favorite songs playing on the casette tapes Dean puts in the car stereo.  They share tidbits about the bands, and share kisses between songs.

 

In the back seat of the Impala, Dean's younger brother Sam sleeps curled up around a shoebox with a little turtle named Jude inside. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
